


Day Seven: Free Day- Through the Looking Glasses

by Moonblastbitch



Series: Dimileth Week [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth gets glasses, Desk Sex, Dimitri gets horny, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pre-Time Skip, all of blue lions are "on god we gonna get you some pussy bro" for dimitri, claude is here and scheming, ingrid and felix discuss the finer points of a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblastbitch/pseuds/Moonblastbitch
Summary: Day Seven of Dimileth Week. Sequel to Through Thicc and Thin.Its been two weeks since Byleth and Dimitris late night (and early morning) tryst and both have been staunchly avoiding discussing what happened. But when the Professor shows up to dinner wearing a dazzling pair of specs he finds it difficult to hold the stalemate.





	Day Seven: Free Day- Through the Looking Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Well everyone we made it here! Welcome to the last of the dimileth week fics. I wanted to end it on a bang so I figured what better way than a sequel to my most popular fic! Through the Looking Glasses takes place (as the summary says) about 2 weeks post TTaT. That means the elements from said fic (i.e. Byleths wardrobe) are the same, minus her corset. If you're confused about what I'm talking about please hop over to Through Thicc and Thin, otherwise not a whole lot will make sense to you here.
> 
> Now that the housekeeping is out of the way, please enjoy day 7!

She was squinting more than usual. 

Jeralt had always warned her that her habit of staring at anything and everything (including fire, bright lights and sometimes the sun itself) would lead to her eyesight deteriorating. As she glared at the chalkboard two feet away from her she couldn't help but think he was right.

She considered her options. After her most recent shopping trip, where she bought a customized uniform at the behest of Anna and Dorothea, she had depleted her funds for the month, meaning expensive eyewear was out of the question. Unfortunate then that her job demanded strong vision. She sighed, irritated with herself.

“Well come now, the clothes weren't a total waste. They certainly made the Prince happy.” Sothis taunted from inside her head. Byleth rubbed the bridge of her nose. Ever since that night Sothis had been taunting her endlessly about her… rather aggressive response to her students desire. She could kick herself. She’d never felt such embarrassment in all her life.

Dimitri hadn't been nearly as affected as her it seemed. The next morning they went about their business in class like nothing had occurred between them. Compartmentalizing was probably the right thing to do but Byleth couldn't help but feel a little sad. It seemed that incident was one and done.

That hasn't stopped the stares though. Every once in a while Byleth would be working in the kitchen, or reading in the library or even just having a cup of tea with the other professors and would feel a shiver at her spine. Like someone was watching her. Even with her poor sight she knew it was Dimitri. 

Maybe they were both just shy, she reasoned. She certainly felt that way. Where had her boldness from that night gone? Every class since the two had staunchly avoided each other. It filled her with unending sadness. It was nice to hold someone in her arms like that. She felt, in that moment, very loved. It was worth all the worry later about who may or may not have seen (or heard) them together.

Dedue knew of course, but as the Princes trusted confidant he didn't say a word. That next class she felt her heart nearly leap out of her chest when Sylvain came in, discussing a ‘wild night’ with Felix. She was sure they’d been caught. But nothing came of it. Dimitri came into class like usual, smiling sweetly at her in a way that just melted her heart, and that seemed to be that.

Byleth was annoyed with herself. Every train of thought these days seemed to lead back to the Prince. The past two weeks she’d been more distracted than she ever had in her life. She pinched her arm, willing herself to focus on the matter at hand. Glasses, her vision. Right.

There was always Manuela. Once when they’d been eating lunch together she recalled her mentioning the stack of spare frames she’d kept for a former student who lost them all the time in the heat of battle. She’d likely have to order a custom pair later, but that would have to do for now. 

Determined, Byleth left her empty classroom and walked to the infirmary, waving as she passed her students. Annette and Mercedes seemed to have made up, as they were walking arm and arm to the marketplace. Ingrid was (unsurprisingly) training with Felix, and Claude and Hilda seemed to be chatting each other up in the courtyard.

“Hey teach! How were classes today?” Claude asked.

“They went fine thank you. Yours?”

“Oh you know Claude, tried dazzling all of us with his battle formations.”

“Hey! I resent the tried, I absolutely dazzled you all.”

Hilda laughed and leaned her head into her friend's shoulder. “Yeah yeah, you’re so great we all know. Anyways where are you off to?” 

“I need my eyes examined.” Byleth responded, pondering how much longer this conversation would take. Not that she didn't like the duo, but Manuela had a habit of sneaking out early and she needed to catch her before she left.

“Ooooo, gonna rock a pair of specs then? I can't wait to see it.” Claude flirted as Hilda giggled next to him.

“We’ll leave you to it. Come on, you promised me sweets.”

“Ugh that's right, see you Teach!”

Byleth waved them off then continued on her way. It was a couple hours until dinner. She’d promised Ashe yesterday that she’d lend him a hand since Dedue was otherwise occupied, meaning she should have enough time for a physical if she so desired. She felt her mind tilt back into thoughts of the Prince and realized she might want to get proper family planning help while she was there.

Finally she made her way to Manuela’s office, and to her immense pleasure the woman had yet to leave for the day. Unfortunately she was already with another student. Byleth sighed and rested against the wall adjacent to the door. She could hear a male student mumbling questions to the Professor. Hopefully this wouldn't take much longer.

“Alright you’re all set to go- Oh Professor! How lovely, did you come to see me?” Manuela asked coyly as she threw the door open. 

“Yes. I need something checked out if you can spare the time.” She asked, peeking her head into the infirmary door. She felt her stomach drop to her knees. Inside was Dimitri, looking about as shocked as she felt.

“Oh hello Professor. What brings you here?” The Prince asked, putting on his ‘kingly manners’ as Sylvain called them. 

Byleth took a quick breath, ignoring the cackles from Soothis that echoed inside of her head. “I just need a physical. Are you alright?”

Dimitri laughed nervously, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. She couldn't help but find the gesture incredibly charming. Byleth gave herself another swift pinch to the arm. “Yes. I apologize for worrying you. I just had to ask Professor Manuela a few questions. I’ll be taking my leave now.” He said hurriedly, thanking the two then exiting quickly.

Manuela eyed her suspiciously. “Is something going on with you two.”

“What do you mean?” Byleth asked, feigning innocence. She dearly hoped Manuela started taking nips from her flask earlier today.

“Oh he’s acting so formal around you. I thought he’d finally cooled it with the handsome prince routine. But I guess not.” Maneula sighed dramatically, giving up trying to get anything out of the stoic woman. “So what brings you to my office?”

She explained to the fellow Professor her current eyesight woes. Before she knew it Manuela was pulling her all over the room, making her describe different objects around the room. Internally Byleth doubted the effectiveness of the exam. But she did as she was told.

“Thats… Green?” 

Manuela laughed and pointed to something else. 

“Small. That's all I’m seeing.” 

“Alright I think I’ve heard enough. Professor I must say short of pouring acid into your eyes there was nothing you didn't do to actively ruin your eyesight.”

Byleth winced at that. It wasn't very often that Manuela was critical of her, but when she was it cut right to the bone. “Right. I’m sorry.”

“Ha, don't be. Lucky for you I’ve got some spare frames that should work in a pinch.” She moved back to a shelf in the room, pulling out a simple dark red pair. “Here, try these on for size.”

Obligingly, she slipped the glasses on. To her immense shock, they actually worked. Blinking rapidly, Byleth looked around the room. Manuela squealed next to her.

“Oh don't you look cute. Well well that's one problem taken care of, wanna join me for a drink tonight?”

“Actually, could I ask you for something else?” 

Maneula deflated, obviously done with working for the day. “What?”

In that moment the young Professor really wished there was anyone else working that day. But she came all this way. Might as well take the leap.

“I need help with family planning.”

“Oh.” The other Professor was silent for a moment. “Oh oh oh oh oh! Professor! Something you’d like to share with me?”

Byleth stared blankly. Share with her? “Yes? Family planning?”

Manuela huffed. “Come now, lets gossip! Who's your paramore huh? Don't worry you can tell me, it wont leave this room.”

She sincerely doubted that. “Manuela….”

“Oh you’re no fun. Fine fine, but I expect all the juicy details later. Now I’ve got some potions on the backburner here, I’ll get them delivered to your room tonight when they’re done. Take a swig everyday and come back to me when you run low. Run along now! If you don't play with me then I’m going to go hunt down someone that will.”

Without further ado Byleth was shoved unceremoniously from the room. She could feel all her prior energy drained from her in one go. She heard the chimes beginning to go off for the six o’clock bell. Groaning, she remembered that she’d promised Ashe she’d help him cook. 

She sighed once, then started shuffling towards the kitchen. Most of the students she’d passed on her way to the infirmary were gone, except for Felix and Ingrid, who seemed to be having a heated discussion.

“We can't avoid discussing this forever you know.” 

“Ingrid. Do not start with me.” Felix growled to his companion.

Byleth tilted her head, then hung back for a bit. “You know you have a bad eavesdropping habit.” Sothis remarked.

“Look, its awkward for me too. But we can't just keep avoiding him.”

“Watch me.” Felix said, aggressively swinging his sword into the air as he practiced his movements.

Ingrid sighed and continued on. “I’m going to talk to him tonight. If you don't want to join the discussion that's fine, but I want you to be there.”

Felix pointedly ignored her, favoring making practice jabs.

“We both love you.” Ingrid said, seemingly waiting for a reaction from her companion. When he ignored her she sighed once again, then stomped off.

“What on earth was that about?” Sothis questioned. Byleth felt her own curiosity spike as well. She hadn't seen the three of them together in a while, but she just chocked that up to one of Felix’s moods. Perhaps there was something else there.

She shook herself from her stooper and continued on her way to the dining hall, knowing Ashe was likely there waiting for her. She was already running late, hopefully he hadn't gotten started without her.

When she finally arrived the hall was fluttering with activity. Several students were already hanging around waiting for food to be served and many of the staff were getting tables set up for the night. Eventually Byleth pushed through to the kitchen, where Ashe was chopping vegetables.

“I’m sorry for being so late. I had an appointment.” 

Ashe smiled brightly. “No need to worry Professor, I’ve taken the liberty of getting everything set up and ready to go. Now all we have to do is cook.”

Working with Ashe was always a delight, but today she took special comfort in the simplicity of learning from one of her pupils. He was an excellent teacher, Byleth had half a mind to recommend him for a position at the Monastery upon his graduation. While they went about the cooking she couldn't help but notice something.

“Ashe, this seems like a lot of prep work to get done in just a few minutes. Did you start earlier than we planned?”

Her companion laughed sheepishly as he sauteed some mushrooms. “You caught me. Annette and Mercedes were going shopping. They asked me to come with but I figured they could benefit from some quality time alone.”

Byleth smiled. Ever since Mercedes came to her with her woes she had been keeping a closer eye on the three of them. Luckily it seems they were able to work everything out. “That's very wise of you.” she said, smiling.

Ashe blushed bashfully and the two moved on to other subjects. Soon enough their meal was finished and the two had a chance to sit down.

“Oh. I’ve asked His Highness to join us for dinner. I hope you don't mind.” Ashe said.

Byleth froze. One chance encounter outside of class was hard enough. Sitting next to him for a full hour might fray her nerves beyond repair. Before she could properly formulate a response she felt someone slip into the bench beside her.

“Hello all. I’m sorry for running late, I was resting in my room.” Dimitri explained.

She looked at him from the side, trying and failing to be sneaky as she observed her favorite student. His face was composed but she could see the tips of his ears flushed. She had a sneaking suspicion that he hadn't been ‘resting’ at all. Byleth crossed her legs quickly, hoping to quell the need that started burning in her stomach.

“Don't worry! We only just had the chance to sit down. Isn't that right Professor?” Ashe asked cheerfully. 

“Ah. Yes. We were on kitchen duty.” 

“Really? I look forward to tasting your food then.”

“I think he already did that.” Sothis joked. Byleth suddenly wished very much for her companion to take her leave for the day.

Realizing she hadn’t yet responded, she turned to look at Dimitri. Before she could get a word out she he gasped.

“Professor. Are you wearing glasses?” He asked dumbstruck. 

She bit her lip and reached up to touch her face. She’d completely forgotten she still had them on. Perhaps that was a testament to how distracting the man next to her was. “Oh yes. I just got these.” 

Ashe let out a laugh. “Wow, I didn't even notice them! They look wonderful on you Professor.”

“I would have to agree. You look lovely.” Dimitri said next to her, clenching and unclenching his hands. Byleth smiled at that. He was as nervous as she was.

“Thank you both. Shall we dig in?” 

The three soon fell into an active conversation, though she couldn't help but note it was Ashe who was carrying most of it. She and Dimitri were preoccupied with stealing glances at each other, which hopefully their dinner companion was not catching on to.

“Oh that reminds me! Professor I wanted to thank you for your, uhm, advice the other day.” Ashe said nervously. Byleth raised her eyebrows. Surely he wasn't referring to what she thought he was.

“It. Uhm. It's been very helpful.” He chuckled nervously, pulling at the collar of his shirt. 

“May I ask what you’re talking about?” Dimitri said next to her. She could feel his hands drumming on his knee next to her, and was filled with the overwhelming temptation to grab them.

“Oh I took Ashe and Annette aside to discuss some personal matters.” She said flippantly. Normally she would have no issue with discussing birth control among her students, but considering her and Dimitris…. Relationship it made her feel awkward about even mentioning such a thing. 

Having emotions truly was such a hassle.

“The Professor was so helpful! I’ve never had an adult speak to me so plainly about sex, not even Lord Lanato!” Ashe said, his voice going quiet as he said ‘sex’.

“I-I see. That's truly a testament to her status as an educator.” Dimitri said, clearly caught off guard by the turn in the conversation.

Before she could muster a response Annette and Mercedes bounced into the dining hall, causing Ashe to stand up suddenly.

“Oh Annette! Mercedes! Would you like to join us?” He asked as they walked up to their table.

Annette giggled and looked up at Mercedes. “I dunno Mercie, would you like to eat with a group or with just the two of us?”

Mercedes smiled at her friends consideration. “It would be wonderful if we could all eat together. Annie, go ahead and sit down, I’ll go get our dinner.”

“Oh no please feel free to sit, I’ll go fetch the food.” Ashe protested.

She giggled and looked at Ashe, who was awkwardly half out of the table. “Oh no don't you dare. Last night you nearly tipped over trying to bring all three of our plates out. You two get comfortable I’ll be right back.”

Ashe sighed and sat back down as Annette sidled next to him. “Sorry about us barging in like this Professor, Your Highness.” 

Dimitri smiled at his newfound table companions. Byleth found her lust spiking up again. He truly was too handsome for his own good. “No need to apologize, it's lovely to have you here. How was your shopping trip?”

Annette perked up at that, soon spilling everything about their day at the market. Byleth sighed, grateful for the distraction. Mercedes soon rejoined them and they all began trading stories back and forth. 

Eventually she found no pleasure in eating and began twisting her hands in her lap, waiting for an appropriate time to leave. Dimitri looked down at her, obviously concerned.

She felt his hand touch her knee and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Byleth looked up, panicked that everyone would be staring at them. Fortunately Ashe was spinning a tale of his latest exploits with archery and the other table companions were none the wiser.

“Are you alright?” He whispered to her, his tone concerned.

Byleth smiled and put a hand over the one that sat on her knee. “I’m fine.”

Dimitri frowned, clearly not believing her. He traced small circles on her leg, an act that set her loins on fire. She really had to get out of here.

She stood up, forcing the Prince to drop his hand. “I’m sorry, I forgot I had to finish my lesson plan for the week. Thank you all for joining me for dinner, please feel free to continue in my absence.”

Mercedes pouted. “But Professor we just got here! Are you sure you have to go so soon?”

Byleth shook her head. “Yes. I left all my notes in the classroom. If I want to get caught up by bed time I’ll have to start soon.”

The rest of the table protested as she got up to leave. While she was gathering up her dishes Dimitri stood up with her. “Professor please allow me to walk you back to the classroom, I’m going in the same direction.”

“It's not necessary. Thank you though.”

“Please, it would make me feel much better.” He pleaded

Before she could deny him Annette jumped up. “Oh please Professor! It would really ease my mind if I knew you got there safely.”

Byleth highly doubted that a five minute walk would be littered with danger, but when she looked at her student, whose eyes were large and filled with concern, she relented. “Alright. Thank you for offering.” 

Dimitris face lit up. He held out his arm for her expectantly and Byleth hesitantly took it.

“Have a good night Professor!” Mercedes said, waving goodbye excitedly. Byleth was a bit confused. Why was everyone getting so up-in-arms about her having an escort home? She and Dimitri made their way out of the dining hall, earning looks from Claude and Hilda who were huddled together conspiratorially.

“Have a good night you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!” The leader of the Yellow Deer shouted from his table. Dimitri balked at him as Claude laughed happily with Hilda.

“What was all that about?” Byleth asked as they started down the path to the classrooms.

Dimitri sighed. “Claude has an overactive imagination.”

“Ah.”

The two walked for a bit in silence, the tension from earlier settling in between them thickly. She found herself at a loss for words. What exactly could distract them from their earlier escapade in the sheets?

“I do truly think you look lovely with your new glasses.” Dimitri mentioned as they neared the Blue Lions Hall.

Byleth felt a rush of joy at his words. She reached for the glasses with her spare hand, fumbling around with the frames. “.. Thank you.” she said shyly. 

She pushed open the doors to the classroom. As the evening fell over Fodland the light inside the class was dimmed. Squinting, Byleth bent over and searched through her desk drawers for some matches.

“Uhm. Professor? Would you like some help?” Dimitri asked, wringing his hands as he stood next to the podium.

She popped up victoriously, holding a wayward match in her hand. “Could you bring me the large candle from the windowsill?”

The Prince complied, quickly returning to her with the single white candle. When she tried to light it, she was met with a dilemma.

“... I can't tell where the wick is.”

“Oh. Oh yes! Uhm, may I…?” He asked, gesturing to her hand. She nodded and he grasped her palm, bringing it to meet the center of the candle. She smiled and struck the match, bringing a spark of light into the room. Delicately she lit the wick. Soon the room glowed dimly with soft yellow light. She looked up and smiled at Dimitri, then sucked in a breath.

It hadn't been long since they last stood this close, but it certainly felt that way. He looked beautiful, the bloom of candlelight highlighting his strong features. His eyes looked at her with such tenderness she could feel herself practically blush.

“Hello.” She said simply, watching his face for a reaction.

“Hi.” He said softly.

“Thank you for walking me over.” 

“.. I missed you.” He whispered, changing the subject suddenly. “When you left I mean.”

Byleth felt her insides clench. “I… I did as well. I’m sorry I left so quickly.”

“I haven't been much better. We’ve been avoiding each other haven't we?” He laughed awkwardly.

“I wasn't sure how to approach you. I think I took advantage of you.”

Dimitri went quiet. Byleth felt her neck grow hot. Did she say something wrong?

“You did not. At all.” He said finally.

“That's… good.”

The two stood staring at eachother again, a near mirror to themselves just a couple weeks ago. With more clothes. Byleth wanted to break the tension, but had no idea where to start. Luckily it was him who broke the tension.

“I mean it. You look incredibly beautiful with glasses.”

Byleth bit her lip, holding back a smile. “I wasn't trying to look beautiful.”

“I know. But you look it anyway.”

She felt the angst between them melt. This was so much better. It wasn't what they had before, but it felt good. Slightly flirtatious, perhaps not quite appropriate, but good. Better even. “I suppose I look more scholarly. Manuela said as much anyway.”

“Yes, ever the dedicated teacher. I do hope you’re not going to start striking our hands with a ruler.” He joked.

“Mm. Not you. Sylvain perhaps.”

He laughed. “Ah yes, I am your favorite student after all.”

Byleth looked down, suddenly embarrassed. Why on earth had she told him that?

Dimitri put a finger under her chin, tilting it up. “It's alright. I apologize for being forward.”

She took in a breath. He really could put her off guard so easily. The only thing stopping her from leaning into him was the fire flickering between them.

“Dimitri?”

“Yes?”

“Put the candle down.”

He looked at her quizzically, but did as he was told and put the candle onto the desk next to them. Before he could even turn around she looped her arms around his neck.

He was tall, still growing too. She leaned up fruitlessly, trying to meet her lips to his. Dimitri, finally catching on to what she was trying to do, laughed and wrapped his hands around her thighs, pulling her up to him.

“Is this okay?” He whispered.

She paused for a moment and looked up. She had no doubt Dimitri could probably hold her up for a fascinatingly long time, but she was already dreading the resulting back pain. Then her eyes caught her desk and an idea formed.

“No. Put me down there.” She said, motioning her head to the podium.

His eyes grew huge and Byleth swore his grip on her was slipping. But he recovered quickly, rushing her over to the desk and splaying her out in front of him. All around her papers and quills fell as a result of their haste. She felt a laugh bubble up from her chest as Dimitri sputtered above her.

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” He asked, panic tinting his voice.

“Mm. Yup. I’m injured. Completely incapacitated. You’ll need to teach in my place.” Byleth said, her tone flat.

Dimitri stared down at her, his features a mix of confusion and wonder. “You- You made a joke didn't you?” 

“I did. Was it funny?”

He smiled, his eyes filled with adoration. “It was.” Then, before she could pull him down to meet her, he joined their lips.

She remembered when they first kissed how clumsy he’d felt, the way he would pause as if he had no idea what to do next. While some of the awkwardness was still there, the fear of rejection was gone. Byleth hummed softly into the kiss, propping herself up to fully wrap around him. 

There was a certain luxury in having a consistent lover it seemed. In a way, Dimitri was a first for her as well. He seemed to notice her musing and as punishment for her distraction he pressed his hips to her own. Byleth felt a sharp spark of electricity pierce her spine as he ground into her. Her mouth fell open and Dimitri wasted no time pressing his tongue further inside her.

Byleth felt her body dip as Dimitri pushed her flat onto the desk. She felt the edges of the desk dig uncomfortably into her neck, but was far too distracted to care. He hoisted her legs over his shoulders in an uncharacteristically forward, but not unwelcome, move.

“Dimitri?” She moaned, breaking the kiss. Byleth met his eyes in the dim light. 

“Yes?” 

“Why am I still wearing clothes?”

He chuckled weakly at that, moving her gently onto her stomach so he could undress her. Byleth felt a sick kind of sadisfaction over the Prince being the one moving her from place to place. There was something wonderfully indulgent about it.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked softly, his mouth pressed to her neck as he searched for the zipper to her jumpsuit.

“I love your hands.” She said simply.

Dimitri stilled above her and Byleth bit back a giggle. He had her pressed against her desk undressing her but found a simple compliment embarrassing. She felt a wave of adoradion flood her. She was very lucky to love a man like him.

“I-I. Thank you.” He said shyly, resuming his task in earnest. With enough fumbling he was able to pull her suit down. Byleth shuddered at the feeling of cold air hitting her skin, earning a kiss to the base of her neck. She arched up as one of Dimitris big palms ran down the pale skin.

“You’re so soft here.” He marvelled, rubbing his fingers across the warm flesh. 

Byleth pressed her face into the dark wood of her desk. She felt herself growing unbearably warm with his gentle touch. How was it that others who had been inside of her hadn't brought her the pleasure Dimitri did just by caressing her? She felt his hands grow bolder, running downward to her ass. She let out a moan as he gripped the flesh tightly, then pulled her taunt against his groin.

The pair hissed at the mutual contact. Had it really been two weeks? It felt like much much longer than that. Byleth propped herself up on her elbows, suddenly filled with impatience, and began stripping off her clothes. Luckily she hadn't worn most of her armor today. She felt Dimitri tug at the suit, pulling it off her body along with her boots.

He returned to her as quick as could be, crushing himself fully against her back. She felt his face press into hers as he rubbed against her like a cat in heat.

“You’d put the goddess to shame.” He whispered in her ear, biting for emphasis. Byleth groaned and mashed herself against him furiously. She was completely naked and he wasn't. This was just patently unfair.

“Get undressed.” She said, turning her head to meet his gaze. He looked startled at her demand, but did as he was told anyway, ripping himself away from her in the process. She turned on her back to watch him struggle out of his shirt, finding the action both insanely attractive and incredibly amusing.

“Having fun?” He huffed, catching on to her obvious delight.

“Uh huh.”

He stared back at her for a beat, eyes zeroed in on her breasts. She raised her eyebrows teasingly.

“Go faster.”

Dimitri gulped and complied, nearly destroying his uniform shirt in the process. His trousers were not much better off, as Byleth could hear a large tear when he ripped them down his legs. Before she could comment however, the Prince had crawled his way back on top of her.

“Don't laugh.” He said darkly, eyes boring into hers with utmost seriousness.

“I wouldn't dream of it Your Highness.” 

Dimitri sucked in a breath. “Did you… just call me Your Highness?” He asked with bewilderment.

“Yes.”

“Why- I just- You’re taking too much pleasure in this.” He scrambled, his face glowing red from her teasing.

Byleth decided to take pity on her poor embarrassed lover. She took his face into her hands and brought him to her. “Dimitri. You are naked and on top of me. Please do something before I implode.”

The Prince, not one to ignore her directions, flipped her over in response. Byleth gasped as Dimitri snuck his hands under her body to finger her.

“Is this ‘doing something’?” He asked, rubbing torturous circles around her clit. She nodded slowly, gripping the edge of her desk in response. The Prince, emboldened by her reaction, increased the friction. Byleth felt helpless, her head lolling as the motions grew in intensity. Dimitri bit into her shoulder before running his cock against her entrance, silently asking for permission. 

Without a second thought Byleth leaned her hips back, feeling the tip of Dimitri melt into her cunt. She shuddered at the intrusion, still not used to girth. He must have noticed her hesitant movements. 

“Byleth? Do you need me to stop?” He asked, pausing at her entrance.

“Mmm. No. Just go slow.” She mewled. 

She felt him make slow, encouraging circles against her hips as he dipped himself in. Byleth could feel her toes curl at the motion. She felt strangely guilt-free considering the circumstances. Here she was, getting ravished by her student right on the desk where she taught him battle formations. And yet she couldn't care about anything but his body on hers.

Byleth turned her head to look at him. She could see Dimitri struggle not to pound wildly inside of her, little beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he kept a laser focus on her ass. Finally he was fully sheathed inside of her, an action that had both of them keening with delight.

“Dimitri…. You can move now.” 

That was all the permission he needed. He pulled her hair back tightly to kiss him, an action which she was more than happy to do. Then he gave her one deep, hard thrust that had her moaning his name to the ceiling. Byleth could feel sadisfaction radiating off of him. His hips bucked wildly, thrusting into her at such a speed it was nearly bruising.

Suddenly Byleth felt cool air hit her back and realized was pulling away from her. She whined, upset over the lost heat source. Dimitri ran a hand down her back as if he was attempting to soothe her. Then without warning he slid out of her, then thrusted right back in.

Byleth gasped at the pressure, building restlessly inside of her as Dimitri grinded into her, his thick heavy thrusts nearly sending her over the edge. She raised her hips to meet his, which he clutched at for dear life. She listened to the oak underneath her creek with the pressure of their bodies. It would be a miracle if they didn't break it.

Dimitri grunted above her, a low deep sound that made her want to curl up like a cat. He reached a hand to her chin, tugging her up to meet him. It was a bit tricky considering the position of their bodies but the promise of looking at his flushed face made it worth the effort. Byleth removed her hands from their hold on her desk and propped herself up, meeting him halfway.

“The glasses- They’re lopsided.” He whimpered out.

Rather than respond, Byleth chose to kiss him, smashing her new spectacles against his face in the process. Dimitri didn't seem to care less and returned her affections with fervor. She could feel him speeding up inside of her, a sure sign he was close. Dimitri pulled her body up to stand with him, holding her snug against him.

“Touch yourself.” He demanded, panting in her ear.

Byleth moaned in response, willing her dumb and distracted limbs to action as the tension inside her became nearly unbarable. Dimitri, impatient with her slowness, moved a large hand down and rubbed at her clit.

It was far too much. His voice in her ear, the pressure of his hips, and now his fingers. Byleth felt her eyes roll back into her head as her climax hit. Dimitri bucked his hips in one gloriously perfect stroke then pulled out in a rush.

“Why’d you…” Byleth asked, feeling nearly drunk.

“I cant… Inside. You know?” He whispered as he rubbed his cock furiously between his hands.

Byleth tilted her head then pushed his hands out of the way. 

“You don't have to-”

Byleth kneeled down, her intentions clear. Before he could protest further she sucked the head of his pulsing member into her mouth. Dimitri let out a strangled moan above her, his hands tightening on her hair. It suddenly occurred to her that she wanted to see his face as he came. She fixed her position, ogling the young prince unabashedly.

His eyes widened “Byleth-” He choked out before finally spilling his seed inside of her. She lapped it up greedily, sucking along the edges of his cock as he grew flaccid.

He watched her with fascination as she moved down his length, running her hands along his thighs as she did. He reached a hand down to touch her cheek, sliding down and opening her mouth with his thumb. She stuck out her tongue and watched as his throat bobbed up and down.

“You’re breathtaking.” He said finally.

She smiled and pushed herself up off the floor. Dimitri scrambled to assist her, lifting her to sit on the desk.

“We- We probably shouldn't have done this here.” He said sheepishly.

Byleth shrugged and adjusted her glasses. “Oh well.”

“How can you be so calm?” He asked, bewildered.

“Because it is what it is.”

He gave her a look somewhere between admiration and astonishment. “You’re amazing.”

Byleth smiled hopping off the desk to search for their discarded clothes. If they were walked in on she imagined it would be much easier to explain their presence in the classroom if they were dressed

“Oh please let me help you.” Dimitri said, fumbling for the suit that laid at his feet. He held it out for her to step into, looking away in a feigned sense of modesty. Byleth rolled her eyes and played along. 

“I’ll need you to zip me up.” She said, brushing her hair aside and gesturing to her back.

Wordlessly he did just that, though she couldn't help but notice his fingers lingering. Eventually the zipper met her neck and before she could turn around to thank him Dimitri pulled her into an embrace. 

“I missed you so much.” He said softly into her shoulder.

“I missed you too.”

“Please tell me this won't be the last time.”

Byleth wanted to laugh. Last time? As if she’d allow that. “No, it won't be.” 

“Good. But perhaps we could pick a better location next time?” He joked.

Byleth looked up, silently contemplating their options.

“Well apparently there's always the greenhouse.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed Dimileth week 2019! It was so much fun going through and writing a fic for every day, even if it was a little stressful. I've got an awful attention span so being able to finish all of these ahead of time was truly a labor of love.
> 
> I know everyone wanted the sequel to be the ingridxsylvainxfelix threesome (which I promise is still coming!) but I couldn't resist this one. Having the adorable tension of an old hookup makes for some very fun scenarios, and it was so cool to explore in ttlg. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this guy! A comment or critique really does help me write, and it was thanks to all the positive feedback I got on my other 2 fics for this fandom that made me want to do the whole dimileth week challenge. So please, if you have a minute leave me a comment! 
> 
> Thank you all and I'll see you for my next fic!


End file.
